Deux petits lions cherchent leur moitié
by kisalisa
Summary: Ginny et Harry sont aux yeux de tous un couple amoureux. Mais quand est-il vraiment ? Attention à ne pas juger sur les apparences. HP/DM et GW/HG
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences

Le soleil se couchait sur le chemin de traverse. Dans à peine une semaine cette rue sera presque déserte, uniquement empruntée par les commerçants qui y travaillent et les quelques sorciers qui désirent retirer de l'argent à Gringotts. Tout les bambins en se moment s'émerveillaient devant les vitrines d'accessoire de Quidditch ou se pressaient dans le magasin de Madame Guipure pour pouvoir frimer avec leur nouvelle robe de sorcier ou les plus jeunes, eux, allait tout droit chez Ollivander, première étape obligatoire de leur liste de fourniture. Mais dans peu de temps toutes ces petites têtes blondes seront à Kings Cross avec un chariot remplie de bagages. Ils courront vers ce fameux mur de pierre qui cache aux yeux des moldues cette voie 9 ¾ que tous sorciers ce rappelle très nettement pour l'avoir emprunté pendant 7ans. Parmi cette foule d'enfants et parents qui s'activent pour trouver les dernières fournitures avant le départ pour Poudlard, une jeune rousse était assise à la terrasse du glacier Florian Fortarôme. Tout ce va et vient la renvoyait à ces jeunes années. En dégustant son sorbet au citron, elle repensa à cette période de sa vie qu'elle aimait tant. Bien sur, elle n'avait pas était de tout repos, plus d'une fois elle avait eu peur, plus d'une fois elle avait failli mourir, plus d'une fois elle s'était retrouvé seule fasse à des mangemorts près à tout, plus d'une fois elle avait perdu des gens qui comptait pour elle, plus d'une fois elle s'était sentit désespérée, triste, seule, paniquée... mais, même si elle ne peut l'expliquer, ça reste des souvenirs cher à son cœur. Maintenant ça fait bien 3 ans que la guerre est finit et bien qu'elle soit heureuse de la vie qu'elle a, elle doit bien l'avouer, toutes ces aventures, la lutte incessante contre les forces du mal, l'adrénaline ressenti lors de l'assaut... tout ça lui manque un petit peu. Mais bon elle ne va pas non plus regretter que le monde sorcier soit enfin débarrasser de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Plongeait dans ces pensées, la rousse ne vit pas que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle. Elle sentit alors une main sur son épaule. Elle se redressa d'un bond, sa baguette à la main.

-Oh ! Doucement mon petit lion !

-Harry ? Tu m'as fait peur, idiot ! Répliqua la jeune femme en voyant le brun à lunette ronde et à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-Ginny, je peux te demander à quoi tu pensais pour réagir comme si tu étais menacé alors que je t'ai à peine touché ?

-Je pensais à nos années Poudlard, ce qui bien sur m'a amené à repenser à la guerre..., expliqua la rousse en rougissant .

Harry regarda en riant:

-Ah oui je comprends mieux ! Mais tu m'as pris pour un mangemort ou quoi ?

-Désolé c'était un vieux réflexe.

-Je comprends, dit le brun avec un air de compassion.

Après un silence gêné Ginny lança :

-Bon il serait peut-être temps de rentrer, non ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et il transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'un appartement qui se situait dans un quartier moldue de Londres. Harry sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte avec un sort de déverrouillage. Ils rentrèrent dans un salon-cuisine très spacieux. Le mur en face de la porte d'entré était recouvert d'une grande baie vitrée. Un grand canapé blanc était collé au mur de droite avec devant une table basse en verre et une télévision à écrans plat. Les murs étaient en briques apparentes et le sol en parquet usé. Sur la gauche se trouvait la cuisine. Les éléments étaient en bois de couleur foncé. Tout de suite sur la gauche de la porte, un frigo en alu et en face un bar en vieux bois. Derrière ce dernier étaient placés deux tabourets en fer forgé. Au milieux de cette pièce se situait une grande table ronde en verre utilisée seulement quand ils recevaient de la visite.

-Preums pour la douche, cria Harry en courant vers la porte qui se situait à côté du canapé.

-Ni compte pas trop, murmura Ginny qui venait de sortir sa baguette, Petrificus totalus.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il se retrouva forcé à l'immobilité par une sournoise petite sorcière à la crinière de feu. Elle passa devant lui en grimaçant et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle verrouilla la porte, se déshabilla et se fit couler un bon bain. C'est seulement une fois installée qu'elle se décida à délivrer le pauvre Harry de son sortilège. Sa voix lui parvient alors comme un boulet de canon :

-C'est pas juste, j'avais dit preums. Espèce de Serpentard va !

-Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, je m'en fout, j'ai gagné ! S'écria Ginny en riant.

-Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire mon petit Griffon ? Dit-elle sur un ton de défis.

Il y eu un long silence qui s'en suivit. Mais c'était le calme avant la tempête, car Harry avait bien une petite idée pour se venger.

-Crache limace, s'écria le jeune homme.

-Oh non, tu n'a pas osé...

Ginny n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle tira au cœur. Une limace flottait à la surface de l'eau.

-Harry ... Je Vais te tuer ...

Elle sortie de la baignoire à pieds en fonte qu'elle avait acheté il y a peu de temps, sur que ça aller créer des disputes mais, qui était tellement belle qu'elle fut obligée de la prendre. Elle se sécha rapidement, toujours en crachant cet animal tout visqueux qui la répugnait, et sortie de la salle de bain, une serviette autour d'elle. Le Griffondor se tenait devant elle, l'aire fier.

-Et c'est toi qui me traite de Serpentard ! S'exclama la rousse en lui envoyant une limace à la figure.

-Finite Incantatem, répliqua Harry pour stopper l'affreux sortilège.

Les deux jeunes griffons se regardèrent et d'un coup se précipitèrent vers la porte encore ouverte qui donnait sur ce lieu tant convoité. Puis ils se stoppèrent et se mirent à rirent.

-Bon aller, c'est bête de se disputer pour ça. On a qu'à prendre notre bain ensemble.

-Tu as raison, de toute façon il ne peut pas arriver grand chose, répondit Ginny en laissant tomber sa serviette par terre, le dernier arriver est un bandimon.

Le jeune né moldue n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être mais se douta qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un être plaisant à voir. Une série de sort fut alors échangé mais ce fut finalement Ginny qui l'emporta. Une fois installés l'un en face de l'autre, ils se mirent à discuter calmement.

-Alors, commença la rousse, comment ça avance ?

-Je sais pas trop. Tu le connais il n'est pas du genre à se livrer ! Je ne sais même pas s'il me considère enfin comme un ami, alors plus...

-Faut pas te désespérer, vous allez tellement bien ensemble. Je suis sur que ça fonctionnera.

-Mouais... j'en suis pas si sur. Mais, et toi mon petit lion ? Comment ça se passe ?

-Bah... moi l'avantage c'est que je sais que je suis ça meilleure amie... mais à part ça, j'avance pas, répondit la rousse un peu triste.

-Oui mais ça c'est pas nouveau, vous étiez déjà meilleures amies quand on était à Poudlard.

-Je sais bien !

-T'as qu'à te lancer la prochaine fois. Tu la plaque contre le mur et tu l'embrasse. Au moins tu seras fixé.

-T'es fou ! Si elle ne me rends pas mon baisé alors je l'aurais perdu, aussi bien en amante qu'en amie ! Et en plus elle sort avec mon frère... je ne peux pas lui faire ça !

-Ça ne veut rien dire ! Regarde, aux yeux des autres on est censé ensemble et pourtant c'est pas le cas, s'exclama Harry.

-Oui mais nous c'est différent !

-Ok, nous, on fait semblant pour se rapprocher des personnes qu'on aime, mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'ils paraissent peut être heureux alors que ce n'est pas le cas.

Ginny resta silencieuse un moment. Harry sentant l'ambiance s'appesantir, se leva et pris une serviette. La rousse le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Je vais nous faire à manger. Qu'est ce qui te feraitplaisir ? Demanda gentiment le brun.

La jeune femme réfléchie un moment et répondit :

-J'aimerais bien si ça te dérange pas que tu ailles chercher à manger cher Nguyen. J'ai une envie de bouffe chinoise.

-Pas de problème, je reviens dans 3-4min.

-Ok, à toute petit griffon !

A peine Harry avait-il quitté la pièce que Ginny sortit de l'eau. Elle quitta la salle de bain nu et traversa le salon pour se diriger vers le mur de gauche ou se trouvait deux portes côte à côte. Elle ouvrit celle de droite qui donnait sur sa chambre encore plongeait dans le noir n'ayant ce matin pas pris le temps de tirer les rideaux. La rousse chercha à tâtons le bouton de la lumière, ne le trouvant pas elle souffla bruyamment et sortit sa baguette. Elle murmura un lumos à peine audible entre ces dents. Le faible faisceau de lumière permettait de distinguer les murs d'un rose très pale et le sol recouvert du même parquet que le salon, ainsi que tout l'appartement. Au milieu de la pièce, la tête contre le mur de gauche, il y avait le lit en fer forgé blanc avec sur le côté une table de nuit, blanche aussi. Au fond, se dressait une bibliothèque et un bureau en métal noir de récup' légèrement rouiller.

Ginny se dirigea vers son armoire qui se trouvait en face du lit et l'ouvrit pour attraper des sous-vêtements. Elle les enfila et alla à la fenêtre que était située au dessus du bureau pour tirer les rideaux. La pièce se baigna d'un coup d'une douce lumière rougeâtre du au soleil qui avait presque disparu. La jeune femme retourna vers l'armoire histoire d'être un peu plus vêtu pour dîner. Elle entrepris de retrouver son leggings noir préféré dans les montagnes de fringues qui menaçaient à tout moment de dégringoler de leurs étagères. Elle le vit enfin, au bout de 5min de recherche, et le tira. Le léger tremblement que l'extraction du vêtement provoqua dans la pile de fringue se solda par la chute de l'une d'elle qui se trouvait sur l'étagère la plus haute. A la vu de celle ci la belle rousse se stoppa net. Elle le ramassa délicatement et s'assit au pieds de son lit, l'objet entre les mains, comme perdu dans ces pensées. C'est ce moment que Harry choisit pour revenir. Ne la voyant pas dans la salle de bain, il frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, il décida donc d'entrer. Il découvrit son petit lion, le regard dans le vide assise sur son lit avec entre les mains ce qui semblait être une sorte de chiffon rouge qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer nettement.

-Ginny ? Osa-t-il à peine murmurer.

La rousse ne leva même pas les yeux.

-C'était la sienne, parvint-elle à dire en dépliant ce qui en réalité était une écharpe rouge et or, celle de Griffondor. Mais il ne comprenait pas.

-A qui ?

La jeune femme avait le regard vide et fixé sur un point au sol. Il y eut un long silence. Tout à coup le brun se souvint. A la fin de sa dernière année, lors de sa remise de diplôme, Ginny avait donné à sa meilleure amie son écharpe. C'était, avait-elle dit, pour qu'elles ne s'oublie pas. Son amie très touché lui avait donc fait cadeau de la sienne en retour.

Comprenant tout à coup d'où venait le problème, Harry s'avança et pris la jeune femme dans ces bras. Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, sans échanger une parole. Harry la connaissait bien et savait que quand elle était dans cet état il fallait juste lui montré qu'on était la pour elle mais sans essayer par des mots de la consoler. Après un long moment, Ginny se détacha de son emprise et repris quelque peu ces esprits. Elle se leva, enfila son leggings et un t-shirt pris, au hasard, dans le tas de fringue qui se trouvaient à côté de l'armoire. Elle se rendis tout à coup compte qu'il était beaucoup trop grand pour elle. Elle se tourna vers Harry l'aire dubitative.

-Il serait pas à moi ce t-shirt ? Demanda alors le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah je me disais aussi ! Fit la rousse en haussant les épaules, bah il avait qu'à pas traîner la. D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il fait dans ma chambre ?

-Bonne question... j'en sais absolument rien. Ça serait pas la fois ou on a fait les peintures du salon ?

-Ah oui peut être... . Bon on va manger maintenant ? S'impatienta Ginny qui il y a seulement quelques minutes était encore en état de nostalgie prononcée et qui désormais était revenue à son état normal, joyeuse et de bonne humeur. Ce changement plus que rapide aurait semblé bizarre à n'importe quelle personne, mais pas à Harry. Non, lui ne connaissait que trop bien son petit lion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

La lettre d'embauche

Ils sortirent de la chambre et s'installèrent au bar où quelques minutes plus tôt le brun avait déposé les sacs en papier plein à craqué de beignet de crevette, de rouleau de printemps, de nems, de samoussa, etc. Ils mangèrent dans le calme en regardant les informations. Une fois finit, ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Harry. C'était leur petit rituel, tout les soirs ils se raconter leur histoire de cœur respective et se donner des conseils mutuellement avant d'aller se coucher. Le brun était assis, les jambes tendus alors que Ginny était couché en travers, la tête sur les genoux de son meilleur ami.

-Dit moi exactement ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui entre toi et Drago, commença la rousse.

-Je suis allé le retrouver au café comme on avait prévu. On a parlé de nos années Poudlard, du fait qu'il regrettait tout ce qui s'était passé, qu'il avait conscience d'avoir était un gros con et tout, mais on était sans arrêt interrompu par des fans qui voulaient avoir des autographes ou prendre des photos. Du coup on est sorti marcher un peu. On s'est assis sur un banc dans un parc et on a poursuivi notre discussion.

-Et c'est tout ? Mais de quoi vous avez parlé ?

-Bah on blablater sur les derniers matchs de Quidditch quand tout à coup il m'a dit qu'il avait lu dans un magazine que je sortais avec toi et m'a demandé si c'était vrai ?

-Tu lui a dit quoi ? S'impatienta Ginny qui buvait les paroles d'Harry.

-Bah je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de lui dire la vérité. J'ai répondu que non, on était juste meilleur amis et que même si tu le voulais cela ne serait pas possible car tu n'étais pas mon style. Il m'a alors demandé avec hésitation qu'est ce qui ne me plaisait pas chez toi. Du coup j'ai répondu que c'était pas tant le physique mais plutôt le fait que tu sois une fille.

-Et comment il a réagi ?

-Au début j'ai vraiment eu peur qu'il flippe et se tire mais finalement il a continué comme si de rien était.

-Bah c'est plutôt cool.

-Oui enfin il n'y a eu aucun rapprochement.

-Tu t'attendais pas quand même à ce qu'il te saute dessus des que tu lui aurais dit que tu étais gay ?

-Bah je sais que c'est con mais... si un peu !

-Tu regarde trop de films à l'eau de rose mon petit griffon !

-C'est mon côté fille qui ressort, lança Harry en explosant de rire.

Tout à coup un bruit se fit entendre dans le salon. Ginny se redressa et couru voir. Derrière la grande baie vitrée, un hibou avec une enveloppe dans le bec tapait sur le carreau. La rousse lui ouvrit et saisi au vol la missive qu'il tenait. L'animal entra directement dans la chambre de Harry et s'installa sur son perchoir. Sur l'enveloppe était écrit : Ginny Weasley. Cette dernière la regarda un moment en silence. Elle reconnu tout de suite le seau qui était apposé. Il s'agissait d'une lettre de Poudlard, comme celle qu'elle avait reçu il y a déjà maintenant 10ans qui lui annonçait son entrée en première année. La rousse la déchira et se mit à lire les quelques lignes qui était écrite sur le parchemin qui était à l'intérieur.

« _Mademoiselle Weasley ,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informez que notre choix s'est porté sur vous pour le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Nous vous attendons pour le 30 août à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Votre emploie du temps vous sera remis suite à la réunion qui aura lieu ce jour-là. _

_Bien à vous_

_Mme Hermione Granger_

_Directrice _»

-Et bien, tu l'aurais voulu que ça ne se serait pas mieux passé, s'exclama Harry qui venait de finir de lire par dessus l'épaule de Ginny, bon ils sont un peu vache d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour te donner une réponse sachant que le 30 août c'est demain, mais c'est quand même super !

La rousse resta quelques minutes sans bouger, l'air pensive.

-C'est vraiment génial..., commença-t-elle

-Mais ?

-Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire sans toi ?

Le brun se mit à rire :

-Tu ne vas quand même pas te priver d'une chance de te rapprocher de Hermione, juste pour moi !

-Depuis la fin de la guerre ça va être la première fois qu'on va être séparé. J'ai peur de perdre notre amitié...

-Je comprends mais c'est une occasion unique, tu ne peux pas passer à côté, lança Harry.

Ginny se jeta alors dans ces bras. Le brun lui caressa les cheveux en lui donnant un baiser sur le front. La jeune femme se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami.

-Je pars à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-On s'envoie une lettre toutes les semaines pour savoir comment évolue nos histoires respectives. Mais surtout on se dit tout, le bon comme le mauvais, et on ne se cache pas nos sentiments. Si l'un de nous est triste, il ne doit pas se priver de faire partager ces idées noires à l'autre sous prétexte que celui-ci est heureux. Marché conclu ?

-Ok, ça marche mon petit lion.

A ces mots Ginny le serra de nouveau dans ces bras avant de se lever pour préparer ses affaires. Lorsqu'elle sortie enfin de sa chambre au bout de deux bonnes heures, elle traînait derrière elle une grosse valise marron avec gravé en rouge sur une des faces ces initiales. C'était sa malle de Poudlard. Harry se rappelait très bien du jour ou elle avait pris pour la première fois le Poudlard Express. C'était le jour ou Ron et lui n'avait pas pu traverser le passage à cause de Dobby et qu'ils ont pris du prendre la voiture volante. Maintenant ils avaient tous bien grandi, Ron et lui étaient maintenant Auror, Hermione quand à elle était directrice de Poudlard depuis la mort de Mme McGonagall un an plus tôt. Elle avait refusé cependant de renoncer à donner cours car elle était aussi professeur d'Histoire de la magie. Elle cumulait donc deux emploies mais à bien y réfléchir cela n'étonnait personne. Ginny posa, non sans difficulté, sa valise sur le canapé et l'ouvrit.

-Tu veux checker ce que j'emmène ? Demanda-t-elle au brun.

Harry s'approcha et fouilla. Il sortie de l'intérieur un gros pull assez laid avec ces initiales tricotées par Mme Weasley, un survêtement difforme et un bonnet à pompons qu'il a toujours détesté.

-Pourquoi tu retires tout ça ? S'indigna la rousse.

-Tu y vas pour draguer, non ? Alors tu m'explique comment tu comptes le faire avec ces horreurs ? Lança le brun pour toute explication.

-C'est pour mes soirs de déprime si jamais ça se passe mal.

-Même si cela arrive, ce que je ne pense pas, tu te dois d'être apprêté au cas ou ta Juliette débarquerait dans ta chambre pour te réconforter. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'elle te vois avec ces fripes ?

-Non, mais...-Et en plus tu n'as pas mis assez de truc sexy, la coupa Harry qui se précipitait déjà dans la chambre de l'ex Griffondor pour fouiller dans ces fringues.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec une robe noire très courte et très serrée, une autre blanche avec un très grand décolté dans le dos, un maillot de bain qui s'attache avec des fils sur les côtés et quelques nuisette transparente ou à dentelle. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de la jeune femme, celle-ci lui dit :

-Tu m'explique pour le maillot ?

-Si vous avez envie de faire des folies dans le lac !

Ginny le regarda d'un air réprobateur mais Harry ajouta le sourire aux lèvres :

-Il faut être paré à toute éventualité !

Une fois tout ça placer dans la valise, la rousse la referma et la mit à côté de la porte d'entrée. Elle était prête pour demain. Cette nuit elle ne dormit presque pas. Elle passait et repassait dans sa tête ces souvenirs et s'imaginait différents scénarios possible pour le lendemain. A 4h du matin elle se leva, traversa le salon, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortie dans le couloir. Elle se pris à droite jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage. Arrivé, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier de secoure et monta. Elle se retrouva sur le toit. Malgré que se soit la nuit, il faisait bon. Assise sur le rebord les pieds dans le vide, la jeune sorcière regardait les rangées d'immeuble qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Elle resta ainsi, pensive, jusqu'à se que le soleil commence à se levait. C'était magnifique ces couleurs rouges et or. Ça faisait longtemps que Ginny n'avait pas surpris le réveille de l'astre solaire.

-Tu es bien matinal, lança une voix derrière elle.

La rousse se retourna et vit un Harry pas bien réveillé avec les cheveux ébouriffés, enfin plus que d'habitude, en pyjama et en train de se frotter les yeux.

-J'ai pas réussi à dormir, expliqua Ginny.

-Tu aurais du me réveiller, je serais venu te tenir compagnie.

-Au non ! Tout le monde sait que tu es odieux quand tu n'as pas assez dormit !

-C'est vrai, avoua Harry.

Il s'assit à côté de la jeune femme et ajouta :

-Tu es prête pour cette journée ?

-Oui... enfin je crois.

-Il faut partir confiant, sinon ça marchera pas.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire. Ils se relevèrent et transplanèrent dans la cuisine de leur appartement. Ils déjeunèrent et s'habillèrent rapidement. Harry proposa à Ginny de l'accompagner à Kings Cross, elle accepta. À neuf heures, ils enfourchèrent leur balais direction la gare. Ils avaient bien entendu lancé avant un sort de dissimulation. Ils arrivèrent 15 min avant le départ du train. Les deux amis traversèrent la gare et le passage vers le quai 9¾. Les premières personnes qu'ils distinguèrent furent Hermione et Ron.

-Alors soeurette, on retourne à l'école, s'écria ce dernier.

-Très drôle Ronald ! Répondit la rousse.

-Je suis vraiment contente que l'on travaille ensemble, lança Hermione.

Harry lança un regard en biais à Ginny qui avait viré au rouge tomate.

-Moi aussi, parvint-elle à articuler.

-C'est vraiment cool, dit Ron à l'adresse de Harry, nos femmes travaillent ensemble et nous aussi.

-Oui, c'est plutôt sympas. On va pouvoir parler sur vous comme ça, répliqua la brune en faisant un clin d'œil à Ginny.

-Bon mon cœur je te laisse, s'exclama Harry à l'adresse de Ginny qui paraissait trouver que ce petit mot doux sonnait faut, je dois aller travailler. On se voit aux prochaines vacances.

Il s'avança pour déposer un léger baisé sur ses lèvres et en faignant de lui faire un câlin il lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Bonne chance et t'inquiète pas je n'oublie pas notre marché.

Le train était prêt à partir, les deux jeunes femmes montèrent à bord après que Hermione et Ron se soit échangé un baiser passionné. A peine s'étaient-elles engagées dans le couloir du wagon que le train se mis en marche. Les deux ex Griffondor passèrent devant une bonne 20aine de compartiment vide. La rentrée n'étant pas avant 3-4 jours ce train ne comptait que les professeures, Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire et Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard. Ginny ne savait pas très bien ou Hermione l'emmener mais elle la suivait sans broncher. Elles arrivèrent alors au bout du train. La jeune directrice entra alors dans le dernier compartiment et referma la porte derrière la rousse. Elle lança alors un sort de dissimulation, aussi qu'un « silencio ». Puis elle s'effondra sur un siège en soufflant.

-Pourquoi toutes ces précautions, demanda alors Ginny l'aire intrigué.

-J'en peut plus d'être directrice. On dirait des attardés, ils ne savent rien faire par eux même. Ils sont toujours dans mon bureau à me demander des conseils, à vouloir que je règle tout leurs problèmes, c'est pas limites s'ils veulent que je leur lasse leurs chaussures. Et puis les élèves, c'est pas mieux. Toujours un truc de travers ! Nous à leur âge on se débrouillait tout seul. Jamais on allait voir le directeur, sauf quand vraiment ça chauffait, mais c'était rare. Alors que la je me retrouve à devoir régler des problèmes de cheveux brûlés, de toilettes explosée et de vêtements accrochés aux piques des toits des tours de l'école. J'en peut plus, je vais craquer ! La seule chose que je demande c'est un peu de tranquillité.

Ginny n'osa plus rien dire, elle fit un petit sourire compatissant et tourna son regard vers le paysage à la fenêtre. Elles restèrent ainsi en silence pendant un quart d'heure avant que Hermione ne se décide à parler de nouveau.

-Tu sais ça me manque qu'on soit plus si proche qu'avant. Tu te rappelles quand on était à Poudlard, on passait pas mal de temps ensemble. Enfin sauf les fois ou Harry nous embarqué dans ces aventures plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, lança Hermione un sourire aux lèvres. Tu te souviens des soirées qu'on passait, allongé sur mon lit à parler jusqu'à ce que les autres filles du dortoir te foute dehors tellement elles en avaient mare de nous entendre chuchoter et glousser ? C'était le bon temps... et maintenant on a chacune notre vie et on ne se voit quasi plus, sauf pour les réunions de famille.

La jeune femme reprit son souffle et ajouta dans un murmure :

Sur un grand trop vite.

Ginny savait qu'elle devait dire quelque chose mais quoi ? Depuis qu'elle s'était rendu compte de son attirance pour Hermione, elle avait l'impression que quoi qu'elle dise, elle se compromettait. Elle avait la sensation que tout le monde pouvait lire en elle comment dans un livre ouvert et s'apercevoir de son secret. Mais elle se dit qu'après tout elles étaient seules dans ce compartiment et que de toute façon si elle avait accepté le poste c'était bien pour se rapprocher de sa Griffondor adorée. La rousse prit une grande inspiration et dit :

-Moi aussi ça me manque. J'y repense souvent, je me dit que l'on pourrait des fois se refaire des soirées comme celle-ci, mais je me ravise. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une question d'âge. Je veux dire que je ne pense pas qu'on ne se voit plus aussi fréquemment parce qu'on a grandi. C'est plutôt parce que maintenant tu es en couple. Vous vivez ensemble, et moi j'ai... Harry. On est occupé et les rares moment ou on est libre on veut les passer avec la personne qu'on aime, et c'est normal.

Hermione après avoir écouté Ginny avec attention, resta un instant à fixer intensément le sol comme si elle essayait de voir au travers. Puis soudain elle reprit la parole :

-C'est vrai qu'on est pas mal occupé et c'est, en partie pour ça, que j'ai accepté ta candidature au poste de professeure de défense, en plus de ton excellente maîtrise de la matière bien sur. On va pouvoir comme ça rattraper le temps perdu et cela nous évitera de nous perdre de vu... Je ne pourrait pas me passer de ton amitié.

La rousse était ému. Elle savait pourtant que la jeune directrice ne partageait pas ces sentiments mais le simple fait qu'elle ne veuille pas qu'elles perdent contact était déjà énorme. Notre ex Griffondor se raccrochait désespérément au moindre petit signe que lui adressait Hermione.

-Je suis contente que tu m'es engagé. Moi non plus je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié, ça me manquerait.

Petit à petit, les deux jeunes femmes vinrent à discuter de leurs hommes. La brune raconta comment Ron s'était mis soudainement à avoir une passion pour la musique moldue que lui avait fait écouter Hermione. Ginny, elle, expliqua comment Harry et elle se disputé toujours pour être le premier dans le bain. Elles rirent beaucoup et bavardèrent longtemps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Les premiers pas à Poudlard

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque le train arriva au château. Les deux amies descendirent sur le quai alors que Rusard commençais déjà à s'occuper des valises. Ginny l'observa. Il était beaucoup plus vieux que dans son souvenir (du moins si cela était possible) et semblait ne plus voir grand chose. Hermione rejoignit la rousse.

-J'ai déjà essayé de le faire partir à la retraite mais il refuse catégoriquement. Il n'a toujours vécu que pour Poudlard et ces élèves et quitter cet endroit le précipiterait dans sa tombe encore plus vite, comme il me dit sans cesse.

La rousse regarda ce vieil homme avec compassion et sympathie. Elle se retourna alors pour parler à la jeune directrice mais cette dernière était déjà parti un peu plus loin voir les autres professeurs. Ginny sentit son regard comme attiré, elle pivota et se retrouva en face de Poudlard, en face de ce château aussi majestueux que la toute première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, ce château qui renferme tellement de mystères et passage secret qu'on ne les a pas encore tous découverts, ce château qui représente dans son esprit des souvenirs merveilleux, ce château qui est comme une sorte de promesse d'un futur meilleur.

Des bavardages de plus en plus fort la sortirent de sa contemplation. Le petit groupe d'enseignant s'approchait d'elle. Les seules têtes que l'ex Griffondor reconnu furent celle de Horace Slughorn, le professeur de potion, Sibylle Patricia Trelawney, la professeur de divination, Rubéus Hagrid, le professeur de soin aux créatures magique et pour finir, Rolanda Bibine, la professeur de vol. Tout les autres était nouveau. Dés qu'il la vit, Hagrid la prit dans ces bras, tellement il était content de la voir. Ginny devait bien l'avouer, il lui avait drôlement manqué, tout comme cette école. Ensuite elle se présenta rapidement aux professeurs qui ne la connaissait pas et qui en firent de même. C'est ainsi qu'elle rencontra Adam Richard, professeur de sortilège, qui avait passé 5ans a enseigné à l'Académie de magie Beauxbâtons en France, sa femme ayant était mutée à Londres, il la suivit et postula il y a un an pour l'emploi qu'il occupe actuellement à Poudlard, Celeste Jackson, professeur d'astronomie, qui après avoir consacré 15 ans de sa vie à ces recherches, décida du jour au lendemain qu'il était temps pour elle de changer de vie en transmettant son savoir aux plus jeunes, elle prit ces fonctions i ans, Haylee Hill, professeur de métamorphose depuis la mort de Minerva McGonagall il y a un an déjà, ancienne élève de Poudlard reconnu dans le monde entier pour ces travaux sur les Animagus dont elle fait elle même partie, et enfin Bathsheba Babbling et Charity Burbage, respectivement professeurs d'étude des runes et d'étude des moldues, qui quand à elles étaient loin d'être nouvelles mais que Ginny ne connaissait pas n'ayant pris aucune de ces deux matières en option lorsqu'elle était encore élève. Une fois tout le monde présentait la rousse remarqua une chose étrange. Alors que le petit groupe s'avançait vers les calèches tirées par les sombrales, elle se mit à la hauteur de Hermione pour lui soufflet à l'oreille :

-Dit dont il te manquerait pas un prof de botanique ?

La jeune directrice sourit et répliqua :

-Non, c'est juste qu'il à loupé le train. On ne le changera jamais !

-Je peux savoir de qui il s'agit ?

-C'est Neville ! Qui pouvait mieux remplaçait Madame Chourave dans ces fonctions que lui ?

Ginny acquiesça en riant.

Le petit groupe de professeur arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant les grandes portes de bois du château. Hermione sortie sa baguette et les ouvrit. Tout le monde entra et se dirigea vers ces appartements respectifs. La jeune directrice accompagna Ginny jusqu'aux siens. Lorsqu'elle les découvrit elle faillit sauter de joie. Ils étaient magnifique, tout en rouge et or, les couleurs de son ancienne maison. Il y avait un grand lit double à baldaquin dans le fond gauche de la pièce, sur la droite se trouvait une grande armoire en bois et une étagère remplie de bouquin qui lui servirait probablement pendant ces cours. Au centre était posé une petite table ronde en fer forgé avec deux chaises. Une porte sur le côté gauche donnait sur une salle de bain spacieuse en carrelage gris foncé avec une douche tout en pierre apparente. Hermione pris la parole :

-Bon et bien je vais te laisser défaire tes baguages tranquillement. Le repas est dans une heure dans la grande salle.

Ginny avait une idée qui lui trottait en tête. Après tout c'était le moment ou jamais. Mais allait-elle oser poser la question ? Elle pris une grande inspiration et demanda d'une traite sans aucune pause :

-Je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas qu'on se retrouve ici ce soir pour qu'on passe la soirée toute les deux, comme avant. Tu sais comme tu m'as dit que ça te manquait et tout. Je me suis dit que ça pouvait être une bonne idée. Et puis ça peut nous permettre de, entre guillemets, décompresser avant l'arrivée des élèves. Enfin bien sur tu fais comme tu veux. Si tu as des papiers à remplir ou des trucs urgents à gérer je comprendrais...

La jeune directrice se mis à rire à la vu de la rousse reprenant sa respiration après sa longue tirade.

-Non je n'ai absolument rien à faire. Alors oui pas de problème... on a qu'à se retrouver après le repas.

-Et tu ne crois pas que ton absence va se remarquer ?

-Non je ne pense pas et puis même si c'était le cas, qu'est ce que ça change ?

-Je sais pas il pourrait se passer un truc grave, et ne te trouvant pas les autres pourraient être un peu perdu...

-Ils sont déjà perdus en temps normal alors un peut plus ou un peu moins !

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire. Elles étaient en train de retrouver ce lien si fort qui les unissait avant la fin de leurs études. C'est comme si elles avaient mis leur amitié en pause au moment ou elles partirent de cette école et que maintenant qu'elles y étaient de nouveau tout reprenait la ou ça c'était arrêté comme s'il ne s'était pas écoulé 3ans entre.

Hermione quitta la pièce et Ginny rangea en vitesse ces affaires. Puis elle alla dans la grande salle. Lorsqu'elle entra elle se dirigea instinctivement vers la table à l'extrémité droite, celle des Griffondor. C'est seulement en arrivant au milieu de l'allée qu'elle se rendis compte de son erreur et mine de rien continua son chemin vers la grande table des professeurs. N'étant pas du tout du bon côté elle du passer derrière tout les autres enseignants pour parvenir à sa chaise. Elle était assise entre Slughorn et Hill. Cette dernière la regardait d'un air supérieur tout en lui posant des questions banales pour entretenir le dialogue.

-Et donc... qu'est ce qui vous à fait vous tourner vers l'enseignement ma chère ?

« J'ai toujours rêvé de me faire la directrice, de la prendre sauvagement dans une salle de cour et de l'entendre crier mon nom à plein poumon. C'est ça ma seule motivation. » pensa Ginny avec un regard quelque peu lubrique.

-J'ai toujours adoré aider les plus jeunes, leurs transmettre mon savoir afin qu'ils s'épanouissent, répondit-elle finalement en rougissant.

-Ah je vois. Et vous étiez élève ici avant ?

-Oui, j'étais à Griffondor, lança-t-elle fièrement.

-Comme par hasard, comme votre fiancé. Le couple parfait qui défraye la chronique. J'ai lu dans la gazette du sorcier que vous étiez un couple en carton. Il paraîtrait que vous jouez la comédie pour attirer l'attention sur vous en sortant avec celui qui a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui. Si c'est le cas le choixpeau c'est trompé, vous auriez du être à Serpentard, lança Haylee sur un ton légèrement hautain.

-Vous aussi vous avez étudié ici, non ? Chez les Serdaigle il me semble.

-C'est cela, oui, effectivement. Comment l'avait vous su ?

-J'ai fait mes petites recherches sur mes futurs collègues. Je sais aussi que vous étiez marier et aviez des enfants avant que votre mari ne demande le divorce et ne parte avec une jeunette à peine sorti de Poudlard et que vos enfants choisissent de rester avec lui plutôt qu'avec vous, répliqua Ginny.

Haylee parut vexé. Elle fit volte-face et entama une discussion passionnée avec Adam. L'ex Griffondor souffla, plutôt satisfaite d'elle. Elle sentit alors une légère pression sur son bras. C'était Slughorn qui chercher à attirer son attention.

-Vous avez été parfait. Depuis le temps que j'attends que quelqu'un la remette à sa place. Cela ne m'étonne pas que ce soit vous. Quand vous étiez encore mon élève j'avais déjà décelé cette rage de vainque dans vos yeux. Vous ne vous laissez pas marcher sur les pieds et c'est tout à votre honneur, très chère.

-Merci Monsieur, répondit la rousse les joues rouge mais la tête haute, fière de ce que venait de lui dire son ancien professeur de potion.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Horace maintenant. Vous n'êtes plus mon élève !

-D'accord ... Horace.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et en restèrent là. Le repas se finit rapidement et Ginny se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle était fatiguée et rêvait d'un bon bain chaud. Elle entra dans ses appartements et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Elle en sortit une des nuisette que Harry avait glissé dans sa valise avant de partir. Elle était bleu nuit, très courte et à dentelle. La rousse sauta alors presque dans son bain. L'eau chaude la berçait. Elle repensa alors à son brun adorait, comment s'en sortait-il avec son prince blond ? Allait-il respecter leur accord ? Elle avait vraiment hâte d'avoir des nouvelles. Mais elle aussi devait lui en donner. D'ailleurs qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui raconter ? Rien n'avait vraiment changé dans les relations qu'elle avait avec Hermione. Peut être qu'avec leur rendez vous de ce soir ça évoluera. Qui pouvait le dire...

Ginny sortit de la salle de bain une serviette autour d'elle. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et continua à penser à comment allait se passer cette soirée avec sa dulcinée. La sensation de l'eau chaude l'avait détendu, jusqu'à tel point qu'elle s'endormit. Tout à coup elle entendit frapper à la porte. L'ex Griffondor se releva donc pour aller ouvrir. C'était Hermione, mais elle était très différente de d'habitude. Elle portait pour tout vêtement une robe de chambre en soie qu'elle avait laissé ouverte, laissant ainsi à la rousse la vue de son corps nu si parfait. Comme Ginny ne réagissait pas, bien trop surprise, elle prit l'initiative du premier baiser. Celui-ci fut tout d'abord très doux puis au fur et à mesure que la rousse se rendait compte de ce qu'il se passait, il devint de plus en plus fougueux. Très vite, elles finirent sur le lit. La plus jeune au dessus de son aînée commença à l'embrasser dans le cou et descendit petit à petit vers sa poitrine. Hermione frémit lorsqu'elle se mit à lécher l'extrémité de ces seins durcit par le désire. La rousse revint rapidement sur ces lèvres mais cela pour ensuite descendre plus bas. Ces baisers arrivèrent bien vite à l'intimité de la jeune directrice qui n'attendait que cela. La plus jeune ne la fit pas patienter plus et commença à donner de petit coup de langue sur le clitoris de sa partenaire. Elle intensifia ses mouvements et voyant la brune haleter, elle se décida à enfoncer un doigt dans son intimité. Un deuxième, suivit de près par un troisième, s'ajoutèrent bien vite. La rousse accentua ces mouvements et coup de langue. Hermione haletait de plus en plus, elle était sur le point de jouir. Elle se mit alors à crier :

-Ginny, Ginny ...

Tout à coup l'image se flouta, comme si une brume épaisse entourait la jeune enseignante. Elle ne distinguait plus rien mais elle continuait à entendre son nom prononçait par une personne qui semblait très lointaine mais qui petit à petit se rapprochait. Elle commençait à percevoir des couleurs et des formes, tout en continuant d'écouter cette voix familière qui murmurait son nom. Elle découvrit alors Hermione au dessus d'elle, habiller, et qui l'appelait. Ginny comprit alors qu'elle s'était endormi et que tout ce qui s'était passé n'avait eu lieu que dans son rêve. Elle se redressa et constata qu'elle ne portait, pour tout vêtement, qu'une serviette. Elle devint alors toute rouge et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour enfiler sa nuisette.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Hermione toujours assise sur le lit.

-Oui bien sur, répondit la rousse depuis la pièce d'à côté.

-Qu'est ce que tu aimerais que je te fasse ?

Ginny s'arrêta net. Que voulait-elle dire ? Elle n'aurait pas utilisé de sort pour voir ce dont elle rêvait quand même. L'ex Griffondor décida de faire l'innocente et lança sur un ton faussement surpris :

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien pendant que tu dormais tu as dit : « Hermione, j'en ai toujours rêvé ». Du coup je m'interroge.

-Ah ça... non c'est rien du tout… c'est juste que... j'ai rêvé de quand j'ai reçu la lettre de mon admission en temps que professeur à Poudlard. J'étais trop contente que tu m'aie choisit, réussit à inventer Ginny.

-Ah d'accord. Sinon tu as prévu quoi pour ce soir ?

-Bah j'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit. Je pensais que l'on pouvait tout simplement s'asseoir et parler.

Il y eu un long silence qui suivit. La rousse sortit alors de la salle de bain se demandant ce qui se passait et vit le jeune directrice debout devant l'armoire qui était resté ouverte, tenant son écharpe de Griffondor, celle qu'elle lui avait donné. La plus jeune s'approcha alors d'elle, et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Tu l'as gardé ? Parvint a articulé Hermione.

-Bien sur, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais la jeter.

La brune se retourna alors et pris Ginny dans ses bras. La chaleur de cette étreinte fit frémir la rousse qui rougit. La plus jeune se défit de l'emprise de la directrice et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. La brune fit de même et elles commencèrent à parler, parler... Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, passèrent des pleures au fou rire. Elles avaient enfin totalement retrouvé leur complicité et elles en étaient très heureuses. Toute cette agitation ne pris fin que lorsqu'elles s'endormir, Ginny la tête sur le ventre de sa brune adorée, épuisé par toutes ces émotions retrouvaient.


End file.
